BF1 Camping Guide (Ranger)
Introduction Hello, my name's DarkWind and welcome to my training guide! Looking for the RIGHT way to camp BF1, well you've found the perfect guide fellow rangers! Read read read read on and you'll be the best camper you can ever be ;) Stats The first thing that you MUST get correct are your stats. There are two types of Ranger builds in IMO: *Dexterity Type (better attack) *Constitution Type (more hp) It dosen't matter what you personally choose, but here are the stats you must follow to have a successful ranger. DEX Build: : Strength - 10 : Intelligence - 8 : Dexterity - 18 : Constitution - 15 : Wisdom - 10 Pros: Your evasion rate and your long ranged attack will be increased. The more dexterity, the higher these stats will be. Cons: Your HP will be a bit lower than a Constitution Build Ranger and it will be easier to get killed in a BF. You may have to get equipment with more hp. ---- CON Build: : Strength - 10 : Intelligence - 8 : Dexterity - 15 : Constitution - 18 : Wisdom - 10 Pros: Your HP and HP regeneration will be higher. This helps you more when you are leading the front line in BF. Also helps you tank better. Cons: Your Dexterity will be lower than a Dexterity Build Ranger and your attack may be lowered. Thus, you may have to get a bow with more dexterity to increase your attack. Skills Main Skill Set Other Skills Since you now know the skills that you must have, here are some other skills that you should farm / aim for to get if you have skills points left. (If you do not have any skill points left, you can use an Oblivion Potion to reset your skill points.) The Skills * Double Shot (Volume IV) - Since this skill is your main attack skill, it is best to get this. Though powerful, it is hard to obtain because you must visit Kulin and complete the Ancient Books Quest. This may take a long time so I suggest to do it lastly. You could also buy it, but I suggest not (unless you are rich) because it costs around 25million. * Impact Shot (Volume II) - This is also a main skill. It increases the stun and is more powerful. Farm 7tailfox OR you can save up for this skill. It is easier to farm it with a mage (because you need hitrate and it is level 16) because you would have to save up for it (usually in a price range from 9million - 12million). Only bad thing is that the III volume is for level 12, which would be in BF2. * Concentrate (Volume III) - This is an important skill because if you want to farm higher level monsters more often, then you need this skill. It improves your accuracy. It's an easy skill to get. Just farm it off Red Crabs or buy it from BT usually around 5-10k or less. * Ensnare (Volume II) - This is a great skill to have if you want to take down fast opponents. This makes your target even more slower so you have more time to attack. This is also pretty easy to get because you only have to farm it from Fungus King or buy it which usually costs around 2-3million only. * Weakness (Volume II) - This helps lower your opponent's armor which is important while killing warriors. You can only get this and not the III volume because it is for a level 12, which would be for BF2. This is still a good skill to get because it is easy to save up for but hard to farm yourself because the monsters that drop this are 15+. If you have a main account though, then it'd be easier. Costs around only 200-350k. * Thorns (Volume III) - This skill is very important. Almost every camper should have this because it reflects damage for 8 which will help you in an intense battle. You can buy it off of the BT for usually 100k (sometimes lower or higher) but I highly suggest just saving your Pendant of Honor (60) and get it the old fashion way. I did this and it saved me a lot of money so I could use that money for other things. Armor Next up- armor. Armor is the one thing you must have good equipps with. Here is a basic build for any ranger. This is what you should have armor wise. Armor Hat Weapon {| cellpadding="10" cellspacing="0" style="border: 1px solid white; text-align: center;" |- style="background: #000;" ! Image || Armor || Level Required || Stats || Importance || How To Obtain |- style="background: #181c18;" | |Longbow |10 |Should be 5hr+ Category:Guide Category:Guide:Ranger Category:Ranger